


The Trials of our Harmonic Fate

by Yboiveth



Category: Super Mario & Related Fandoms, ジョジョの奇妙な冒険 | JoJo no Kimyou na Bouken | JoJo's Bizarre Adventure
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-08
Updated: 2017-01-08
Packaged: 2018-09-15 15:59:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 729
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9243035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yboiveth/pseuds/Yboiveth
Summary: Fugo I hope you enjoy this





	

**Author's Note:**

> Fugo I hope you enjoy this

Fugo has heard that stands can have minds of their own.

At first, he wasn't sure if that was something that he was certain of- he mentally just reduced Purple Haze down to everything about himself he hated- his own self hate, his misdirected hate, and all of those other things... It wasn't something pretty. But bless GioGio's soul, despite the fact he knew that the entirety of Passione was terrified of his stand, Giorno insisted that the two of them work together, to find a way that they could help Fugo with his stand. It had been working much better than expected, and his stand seemed to be growing a mind of its own- seemed to be.

Which, when he thinks about it? It means so much to him- that he's grown this much, and that he can get better. But there was a bit of a problem, you see.

You see, Passione had gained so much power thanks to Giorno, they were able to get things with ease. To help with the brief moments of boredom that the gang had, they bought themselves a Nintendo Sixty-Four, and some games along with it. All of the games that became Critically acclaimed, such as, The Legend of Zelda Ocarina Of Time by the also Critically acclaimed company known as Nintedo, Banjo-Kazooie developed by the company Rare. However, our topic here is not about The Legend of Zelda Ocarina of Time by the also Critically acclaimed company known as Nintendo, nor is it about Banjo-Kazooie developed  by the company Rare. No, we're talking about Mario Tennis.

You see, a game that some stand users enjoyed playing with the Nintendo Sixty-Four was to have their stand control the game, and play multiplayer games. It's always fun, and those who recently awaken their stands are also able to use it to get better control of their stand. Fugo and Giorno would usually play Mario Tennis, because it's always fun, and they wouldn't play it if they didn't have fun. However, that is when they happened to notice... a trend when they let their stands play Mario Tennis. You see, Golden Experience would always enjoy switching up their tactics when playing. But Purple Haze? No, you see, Purple Haze would always pick Waluigi.

At first, they chalked it up to not knowing how to play other characters, after all, Fugo DID Happen to be a Waluigi main himself. So Giorno told Fugo that he should main other characters, which he did, and quickly became a Peach main. But then next time when they played, Purple haze insisted on picking Waluigi.  Giorno's only theory past that was that Purple haze might've liked the color purple a lot. It made sense to Giorno- his favorite color after all was yellow, and he had found Golden Experience loved Yellow too. So they just started assuming that was that, and nothing else.

Until today, that is.

You see, purple haze still had that Awful drooling issue, you know? And it's obsession to clean as well. But you see, Purple haze, rather than trying to clean up the saliva, doodled a little Waluigi in the saliva pool. Fugo was a bit preoccupied at first to notice it, but then Purple haze kept jabbing his side. Fugo smiled sweetly at Purple Haze, when he saw the Waluigi Saliva doodad. Fugo smiled Sweetly, and Asked his stand a Question.

"You must really like Waluigi a whole lot, huh?"

"HGSGDJSDHJSDSDUDJHSDBKJSD."

Fugo didn't know what that meant, but he patted his stand on the Head. What a good boy.

As Giorno continued to play some more Star Fox, the Mario Tennis Cartridge began to shake. Fugo looked at it. "Oh man GioGio look." Then Gio looked at the catridge, and then it exploded and then All Of the Mario Tennis Characters came out of it and were now in the Pasione game room. Purple haze instantly saw Waluigi.

"KJDSDHGSDGSDJS|HJKFLKSDJKUFS\<HEDYS&S^DU*&" It excited said, running over to Waluigi and grabbing his hands. Waluigi looked at the purple, drooling stand. "You! Beautiful." Waluigi said, and then Kackled. Purple haze attempted to imitate this laugh, but to no avail. "Lets get married!" Waluigi said to purple haze. They did, and Fugo and Giorno were happy Parents and they were super happy. Golden experience held the wedding. It was a good wedding. hhhhhhhhhhhh

 

**Author's Note:**

> I gave up


End file.
